


Honorifics

by taromilkt3a



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genin! Sasusaku, ooc Sasuke?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taromilkt3a/pseuds/taromilkt3a
Summary: But then he realized. "Sasuke" No honorific. That hit him harder than it should've.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Honorifics

**Author's Note:**

> Sakura if she actually was given even a little development smh| BAHAHA, I looked at some of my old works on ff.net and WOOAHH This is my first work EVER so I decided, why not post it on here? Enjoy!

Sasuke was first to the training grounds, per usual. He was leaning on the bridge contemplating on whether or not he should start training before hand. It was of usual nature that is sensei was late, and that dobe, Naruto, and on occasion, Sakura. However, he had developed some sort of regimen, or routine. He'd arrive and wait for about 10 minutes until the cherryblossom arrived.

She'd usually ramble on about how Ino called her and bothered her, or how she saw a really pretty model in a magazine. He'd never reply, lack thereof, glance at her when she was babbling, but it went unsaid that he was listening.

His train of thoughts were soon interrupted when the said girl trudged her way to the railing across from him. She hadn't said anything though. He decided to look up and see her staring off into the river. She had a bored look on her face, chin resting on palm. She hadn't even awknowledged him today with the bright and usual , _"Good morning Sasuke-kun!"_

In fact, she didn't even awknowledge the fact that he was there! And if she did, she was doing a swell job of not showing it. _Well that's unusual,_ Sasuke thought to himself, though he never acted on the thought.

About a half an hour later the knucklehead showed up. Rambunctious as always. _At least one thing hasn't changed._

 _"_ Yo teme!"

"Hn." , Sasuke grumbled.

He didn't know why, but Sakura's change in behavior had also shifted his mood. Though he never really showed the fact that he indeed had different moods, the usual talk in the mornings had still set his tempo for the day.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Naruto voiced.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura chimed.

The usual bubbliness in her voice had suddenly appeared. Suddenly she was back to her usual happy self, except the fact that the bright voice wasn't directed toward him this time. Sasuke's head shot up to shoot her a glance , sporting the arched eyebrow. Though she didn't even so much as spare him a glance. He plastered the usual scowl for a split-second, and then decided it wasn't a big deal and returned his usual emotionless look to his face.

It was then that Sakura started babbling about how her previous night went, she babbled to Naruto the same way she had rountinely babbled to Sasuke. Sasuke turned their way before going back to his thoughts. _Today is going to be a long day_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

They had finished their mission, that was so pestering and ridiculous. Today it was to help catch a pet badger that had made its way out of the village. To his surprise, they ended up more dirtied and tired than had he had anticipated , but that damn badger was a nightmare. Sasuke and Naruto had even rocked a few cuts on their skin, trying to hold the badger while Sakura goes and gets a leash. _Who even has a leash for a badger? Who even has a badger for a pet in general?!_

 _"Kaka-senseiiiiiii._ My cut burns! Don't we have any band-aids?! I think I'm getting rabies!", Naruto wailed they were walking back to report their mission, which took longer than it should have, and going to see to their next assignment for the next day.

"Pipe down , dobe. It's a small cut so stop being a crybaby." , Sasuke said.

Naruto shot him a glare before exclaiming ,

"You were barely holding on teme! I had to hold on to it's legs!"

Sasuke was about retort when he heard Sakura speak up and say "Naruto, it's a small cut and we'll get it treated in a little, so stop."

Sasuke smirked in Naruto's way. _At least she still sided with me._ And decided to bask in his small victory.

"And Sasuke, try not having a stick up your ass when a teammate gets hurt."

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto paused, while Sakura walked away. _The hell?!_

Sasuke did not expect that from her. He heard a strangled sound from Kakashi, like a choked back laugh, but then went on to reading his book and walking on with Sakura.

Naruto's ever-growing grin on his face just expanded when he saw the look on Sasuke's face. Sasuke shot him the death-glare before continuing on pretending to be unfazed. But then he realized something. "Sasuke." _No honorific._ That hit him harder than it should have.

Sakura hasn't agreed or feigned after him today and Sasuke was seriously starting to grow uneasy. She hasn't even talked to him besides telling him what to do about that fucking badger. She hadn't even looked at him!

 _Why do I even care so much? I don't care about her_.

Even he didn't believe that statement he tried to put on himself and frankly, his curiosity was getting the best of him.

* * *

After reporting at the Hokage Tower, Kakashi had already poofed his way out of there.

"See ya tomorrow guys! I'm going to have me some ramen!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Ichiraku.

Sakura hadn't said a word to him before she started

walking off toward her house. Sasuke was really against this , but he had to know what was up.

He grasped her arm before she got out of reach. She looked back with a confused look on her face.

"Sasuke?" she questioned.

"Sakura." was all he said. He looked at her face. The way her eyes sparked in the late sun, the way her cheeks were flushed from the unforgiving heat in Konoha, the way her lips parted slightly to reveal her pearly white teeth, the way her eyes shaped her face and-

"Um, Sasuke?"

He shook himself out of those thoughts and continued on, his curiosity and uneasiness eating him up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, slowly letting go of her arm, not knowing how elder to bring upon the topic. To his relief she turned to him instead of further walking away.

She gave him a small smile, one that he didn't know he missed.

"Yeah of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

He scratched the back of his head , still trying to appear as nonchalant as usual, though completely failing at it.

"Y- you were acting different today."

_Did I just stutter?! I never stutter. What the hell-_

Her face softened.

"Ah, so you noticed,"

He shot her a confused look , she continued.

"Yeah, well I decided it was time to stop going after you all the time and actually being nice to Naruto. I don't know, I felt that my ramblings and my 'fangirling' was all too useless since you never actually listen, so I told myself it's time to stop. You never actually cared anyways, so I figured repeatedly doing it wasn't helping my case."

she explained.

He felt pride in the fact that she was focusing on herself, but he also felt a pang of hurt.

"I never said I don't care you know." he said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, well you never really say anything at all."

she replied, tone as quiet as his.

" I do listen and..." he trailed off for a bit, trying to find the right words, "I'm sorry." he said.

"Sorry? For what?" she said, lacing her voice with concern, but curiosity.

"For making you feel that way, for making you think that I don't care," he paused, "for always hurting you."

His head hung down, nervously waiting for a reply, trying not to show it. Instead of a reply , he felt two arms wrapped around him and a face buried in his neck. His eyes widened, and then softened when he lowered them to look at her. He decided to wrap his arms around her, because he knew it hurt her when he acted cold , but he didn't know how much it hurt him too.

After a few moments with their bodies pressed against each other, feeling a lot relaxed than he had been in a while, she pulled back and turned away, walking to her house. She stopped for a quick moment.

"It's okay, Sasuke- _kun."_

She then proceeded her route. His cheeks became flushed, and he let a slight upturn of his lips be out on display.

Ah, there it was. The _honorific._


End file.
